Let It All Out
by Aluzerine
Summary: His huge mansion, which used to have a packed full of people in it, was now empty. He was all alone, inside the cold, vast empty mansion. They all left, left him alone in this house.. Warnings: Cliche-ness, OOC-ness, Failed attempt at Angst.


**Let It All Out**

**Disclaimer: Austria would have much more screen time if I did own hetalia. And he'd have a character song D:**

**Warnings: Cliche-ness, OOC-ness, Failed attempt at angst, Written due to extreme depression and Too much loyalty for PrusAus, Shounen-Ai? Kind of. Weird POVs because i dunno how to work with second and third person POVs ;3;**

* * *

><p>Roderich's manor was empty.<p>

His huge mansion, which used to have a packed full of people in it, was now empty. He was all alone, inside the cold, vast empty mansion. They all left, left him alone in this house.

They betrayed him.

No one stayed there forever, even if they promised that they will never leave him.

Because they disliked him. The wanted freedom, to be free from the grip of a possessive devil.

They were two-faced; They show in front of him that they respect and like him, but behind his back, they deeply harbored a huge dislike for him.

He knew those, he knew why, they don't know he knows.

They disliked him because he was too aloof; cold, and distant. He was also too aristocratic and bossy, Who could ever stand someone like him? Heck, even Elizaveta had given up on him. And his best friend, Vash left him, and acts like they never even met.

He knows how Ludwig sees him as a bossy, nuisance. How Feliciano was incredibly terrified of him, and the other nation's dislike of him.

But they didn't know him. They think they do, but they don't. They only know that he was an aristocratic frugal bastard who was always cold, alone and distant.

Did they ever knew the reason he was aloof? They don't, and will never even bother to know the reason.

* * *

><p>He hadn't gone out of his house for months now, and his country was having a rather terrible weather for the past few months too. No one came over to visit him, which is not a surprise. Gilbert wasn't barging in either.<p>

He frowned as he took a cup of coffee. Had the Prussian given up on him as well? That might not be the right word since he knew that the albino hated him with a passion, and the feeling was mutual.

But even though they were long time mortal enemies, Gilbert was the only one who hadn't left him, who hadn't stopped bugging the crap out of him.

And now he's gone, he doesn't even know where that bastard went off to, maybe somewhere to Canad...something? Gilbert wanted to start out again, that's why he left and began his new life as a city.

Or so that's what he heard when the Prussian was babbling something while he was on the piano.

And here he thought that Gilbert would never grow tired of annoying him, he thought that maybe, there will be someone willing to be with him even if they were just friends.

Screw that crap, Elizaveta left him, he has no chance to find his own anytime soon...he just had to wait, for another hundred years...

He was with the Hungarian for 400 years...and yet...she left him, she left him alone in his house. She did try to stop by once in a while to chat with him, but she was barely visiting now.

He should really stop thinking about these things though, it was useless and he knew it, its not like it will change anything...its not like-

He lost track of what he was thinking as he felt warm droplets of water swell out from his eyes, dripping down to his flushed red cheeks.

It wasn't like him to cry over something so trivial. This was embarrassing, the almighty Austrian who never even shed a tear when everyone left and betrayed him, when the world frown upon him, when he lost uncountable wars.

He wasn't aloof because he was too prideful as such, he simple wanted...wanted,,,,

What is it that he desires?

He only wanted to know the feeling of being truthfully loved. Not just because of business and alliances.. Even platonic would suffice.

He just wanted people who would be willing to be with him for eternity, which he new he'll never find, he just wanted to have those what they call as _friend._ He never had one, just allies, maybe Vash and Eliza were, but they betrayed him.

He thought friends didn't betray each other?

Perhaps just fantasizing would do him no good. He should act, he did, but just not the way a normal person would do.

He was aloof, because he wanted someone who would be willing to get to know him even being like that, and would be willing to love him for that.

His was leading nowhere though, just depression, he might as well take a rest rather than regret about stuffs that can never be changed.

He let the soft blow of cold air drift him off to sleep, he didn't even bother coming upstairs to his room.

* * *

><p>The albino watched his step carefully as he silently broke into Roderich's house. He had been gone for quite a while, he spent too much time with Francis and Antonio that he forgot to visit the Austrian.<p>

Its time to bother him! He was gonna irritate the crap out of the other until he sees his face flustered in embarrassment.

He slowly opened the window and went inside. Watching his steps, he finally saw the bespectacled man, seated in front of his fireplace.

He was about to resume his plan, but he saw that the brunette was in deep slumber, he didn't want to wake him up just because he wanted to annoy him. So instead, he decided to carry the other to his room, he carefully lifted him up and started going upstairs.

He laid the other on the bed and pulled the blanket over him.

He saw something drip out of his closed eyes...

Tears?

"_...d-don't...leave me...please..." _he heard the other mutter in his sleep, with a painful expression implanted on his face.

"Im here, don't worry, I wont leave you specs." he patted the smaller man's head as he spoke, with such gentleness and a hint of concern and care in his voice.

He smiled as the other slowly fluttered his eyes open, with lips slightly parted.

"G-Gilbert?"

"Yo specs"

"W-Why the heck are you here? I thought you left and started a new life in Cana...something"

"Canada. And no, I just had too much fun with Francis and Antonio, sorry for not coming over to bug you priss."

"I'd be much more thankful if you didn't come here and break into y house, thank you very much."

"But your heart says otherwise."

"I-I don't know what you mean..."

"I heard you say my name along with the phrase 'don't leave me please', what do you call that then?"

"I was unconscious when I said it..."

"Oh stop lying and just be honest with me, I can see it in your eyes, you can tell me everything you want, cry to your heart's content, let it all out roddy."

"I...G-Gil..."

"Its alright, tell me, tell me..."

Gilbert pulled the other into a warm embrace as he patted his head, listening to all what the Austrian bore inside him for centuries, letting everything out like what he always wanted to do.

"I understand you perfectly, now hush, take a deep breath...you can let it out again, just don't forget to breathe okay?"

"...Yes..."

He kind of had the feeling that Roderich felt this way, maybe that was why he subconsciously always bother him, to at least make him feel that he wasn't alone; that he was there for him.

Or maybe something more...

Perhaps its what they call...

Love?

**A/N: Cliffhanger I know! But, im writing in the middle of the night, because of depression, on a school day XD i'll try to make this a two-shot, or make a companion/sequel fic xD**

**Reviews are loved, I love you people, and we all know authros are review hogs, or at least me, like how im a pageview hog on deviantART XD**

**Cheers and thank you!**

**~A-F-O-M-A**

**EDIT: ASDFGHJKL. i just noticed! there are mistakes here DX so sorry, please inform me if you see more mistakes! ;3; i don't have a beta reader DX**


End file.
